Harvest aid machines are known for assisting workers in the harvesting of field crops. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,007 discloses an apparatus that is adapted to travel under its own power through a field of growing corn such that a number of workers are supported by the apparatus in a position ideal for each worker to simultaneously harvest corn tassels from a plurality of rows of corn. Further, related U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,851 discloses that such apparatus can be further adapted for rear-wheel drive. However, such disclosed apparatus is not adequate for other crops because of the differences in the height of the crop, robustness of the crop to handling, ease of actual harvesting of the crop's fruit, field growing conditions, weather, etc. Low-lying crops, such as strawberries, for example, present concerns greatly different from that of robust field crops, for example. Differences may include size and positioning of the fruit on the planting surface, packing of fruit directly into consumer packaging in the crop field as it is picked, the quantity of fruit harvested per linear foot of plants, delicate nature of the crop and the fact that some fruits, like berries, are rapidly perishable.
Low-lying crops, such as strawberries, are typically expensive to harvest because of the extensive and intensive manual labor involved. Typically, strawberry harvesting requires the workers to remain in a bent, hunched, crouched, or stooped position for extended periods of time as they inspect and harvest the low-lying strawberry fruit. Furthermore, the workers have to travel long distances to reach roads to offload fruit filled containers and subsequently collect empty containers to fill. For example, the workers may pick crops in fields having roads placed approximately every 300 feet. The workers may harvest crops in between roads and deposit fruit filled containers at a designated station on the road closest to the workers. Consequently, the workers may have to travel up to 150 feet to reach one of the roads and travel up to 150 feet back to harvest more fruit in one trip. The traveling of long distances can cause workers to become tired and, eventually, exhausted, thereby negatively effect the speed of the crop harvesting.
Consequently, harvest aid machines have been specifically adapted and modified for assisting workers in the harvest of low-lying berries. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,803 discloses an apparatus that supports workers in a seated-position for harvesting the berries and further discloses that a canopy is arranged above the workers for sun protection. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,151 also discloses a canopied apparatus which supports workers in a seated-position for harvesting the berries and further discloses that the apparatus is self-propelled.
Strawberries are also delicate and require the proper care and handling so as to eliminate destruction of the individual plants and harvested fruit. Thus, specific to delicate berry crops, harvesting aid machines have been adapted to provide convenient access to various packaging supplies such that the harvested strawberry fruit can be stored, packaged and prepared for transport to customers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,151 provides that its disclosed apparatus can be adapted to carry containers into which the harvested crop can be placed. Other patent solutions, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,087 and 4,616,468, involve large, bulky carrier-type vehicles in which the frame supports a large platform that is capable of supporting not only packaging containers, but also supporting diverse farm implements and attachments such as sprayers, planters, tanks, chemicals, etc.
Commercial strawberry growers that have used harvesting aids have done so with varying success. For example, the Harvest Pro is a commercially-available mechanical harvest aid machine which precedes the workers across the berry patch, carrying containers and pallets of the harvested strawberry fruit. The Harvest Pro operates on a diesel engine and has fully articulated wheels such that its wheels can move the machine in four directions without having to turn the entire machine around. U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,317 appears to disclose a mechanical harvest aid machine that is similar in operation to the Harvest Pro.
Another example of a commercially-available harvest aid machine is the Field Pack Harvesting Aid, which like the Harvest Pro, is adaptable to conveyor systems where the harvested strawberry fruit can be placed and conveyed through an optional wash tank or spray chamber, packed by size and weight, and loaded to a transport trailer. The Field Pack Harvesting Aid includes convenient features like night harvest lights, a canopy shelter, and sliding axles for aligning to the planting rows.
A smaller, less-sophisticated commercially-available harvest aid machine is the EasyPick Harvest Assistant which does not include any conveyor system but still offers some of the conveniences of the Harvest Pro or Field Pack Harvesting Aid.
While each of these prior art apparatus and commercial products offer the advantages of reducing workplace injury and increasing efficiency, they also have several disadvantages in that they tend to be very expensive to build or purchase, they are often bulky machines that are best-suited for operation in dry weather and square fields having no ditches, and they tend to require large acreage for efficient maneuvering and operation. Additional disadvantages may include lower productivity for workers positioned in a seated or lying picking position as compared to workers working with their feet on the ground such as in a bent, hunched, crouched, or stooped position.
One particular problem associated with the prior art harvest aid machines is that they are often large, bulky machines spanning across over a dozen or more crop rows resulting in increased turning radius and increased operating acreage. Another problem with the prior art harvest aid machines is that the smaller, more-compact designs, as compared to the Harvest Pro, often lack adequate storage space for crates and medical supplies. A further problem is that the more-compact designs, as compared to the Harvest Pro, also lack the capability of being readily scalable to increased production levels or different field designs.
Additional problems with large, bulky machines may include the inability to effectively operate in muddy conditions. Large, bulky machines may also require a dedicated driver, thus, increasing costs. Large, bulky machines are mechanically complex requiring specially trained operators and mechanics to operate and perform maintenance. Large, bulky machines may also reduce worker productivity in that the crews working with the large, bulky machines are typically staffed with 15 or more workers which has the added disadvantage of reduced team efficiency. For example, in a crew of 15 or more workers, faster workers will be required to wait for slower workers and vice versa. Thus, it is advantageous to have a smaller number of workers assigned to a single harvest aid machine.
Accordingly, what is needed is a harvest aid machine that is less bulky, better-suited for all-weather conditions, field designs, and can efficiently maneuver and operate in reduced acreage. Therefore, what is needed is a harvest aid machine that can be readily scaled to differing production levels and field designs and a harvest aid machine that increases or stabilizes crew productivity and worker efficiency.
Additionally, there exists a need for an improved harvest aid machine that can easily load and unload picked crops. There also exists a need for a machine that can provide adjustable worker stations. There further exists a need for protection of the vehicle contents from the environmental elements. There also exists a need for a machine that contains various safety mechanisms. Additionally, there exists a need for a machine that can be powered by an engine controlling a hydraulic pump that assists the loading and offloading of the crops.
Furthermore, there exists a need for harvest workers to be able to control the pace of their harvesting and have the ability to speed up their working pace without relying on the working pace of others. There also exits a need for an improved system that allows workers to be paid in a more efficient manner than to be paid on a per-harvested-box basis.
Further, there exists a need for a three-wheel design chassis that allows for better and gradual handling of turns.
Accordingly, there is a need for a harvest aid machine that allows harvest workers to maximize their work pace while not being interrupted by elements such as other workers, interfering machines, etc. Further, there exists a need for a harvest aid machine that can be loaded with empty crates and offload full crates using a conveyor system that does not interfere with the harvesting workers. Thus, there exists a need for a machine that increases or stabilizes crew productivity and worker efficiency while being lighter weight and aerodynamically optimized to be steered efficiently.
The present application provides these needs and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.